Reborn
by iBetYouKnowWho
Summary: Angry that his daughter dislikes the prequels, George Lucas teleports her into the Star Wars universe as the character of Padmé to see if she can do a "better job". Now Katie Lucas only has one goal: NOT to fall in love with Anakin Skywalker. -DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**Disclaimer/AN: I don't own Katie, Amanda, or Jett Lucas - George does. And I don't own him, either. Now, what's the other thing that's copyrighted by LucasFilms and also not mine? Oh, that's right. _Star Wars_. And sorry for making Katie look like a completely spoiled jerk, but it's a little something called _character development.  
><em>Also, the chapter is short because, well, it's an introduction.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER ONE: INTRODUCTION<em>

My hands tightened around the steering wheel as I menacingly stared at the drivers surrounding me. Few people paid attention to my angry face, and those who did just gave me an odd look before they turned their attention back to the crowded street.

"_Hello!_" I screamed. "Move!"

There was nothing I hated more than to be stuck in L.A. traffic—especially when I was late for something that, according to my father, _just couldn't_ be missed.

The ringing of my phone startled me from where I was giving an old lady the evil eye. I snatched my purse from the passenger seat beside me and whipped out my cell.

"Yes?"

"Where _are_ you?"

"Where do you _think?_" I snapped. When it came to my older sister Amanda, I was usually patient. But today was another story.

"Katie, now's not the time for PMSing." She sighed. "Dad and Jett and everyone are already here."

"Well, _sorry!_" I screeched. "I just _happen_ to be stuck in the worst traffic jam of my _life!_"

I could hear Amanda gritting her teeth. "Stop being such a drama queen and put the pedal to the metal."

"I'd rather not get into another car accident, thank you."

"Whatever. You still need to hurry."

I made a face. "I don't even see why I have to _go_ to the stupid premiere-thing anyway."

"Katie, you know this means a lot to Dad," Amanda replied. "His DVDs are being released on Blu-ray."

"So?" I rolled my eyes and looked in the review mirror to fluff my hair. "That doesn't change the fact that they still suck. I can't believe I _acted_ in some of them."

"Oh, the horror," Amanda droned sarcastically. "You're such a brat. Did you know that?"

"Shut _up_ Amanda!"

"You're going to the premiere whether you like it or not. We already went over this, so I honestly don't get why we're still arguing about it." She sighed. "Anyway, see you there."

_Click_.

I sighed, too, but mostly to release my pent-up anger. What did the doctor-dude tell me to do again? Oh, yes. Count to ten and breathe slowly.

_1, 2… God, I can't do this._

Fuming beyond measure, I gave in to the inner temptations by rolling down my window and letting loose with every four-letter word I knew.

* * *

><p>I stumbled into my hotel room later that night, carrying two suitcases, three duffel bags, and my purse. I threw them on the floor in a heap and reached for the lightswitch.<p>

The suite my father had picked out for me was average and plain-looking—white walls, crème sofas, maroon rugs, bedroom and bathroom to the left, kitchen to the right.

After deciding that it was hopeless to try and make it to the premiere on time, I had stopped at a bar in downtown Los Angeles to drink away my worries and wait for the traffic to dissolve. Once it did, I had driven to Hollywood and came to the hotel that the actors and crew were to stay in.

I collapsed onto one of the couches without bothering to change my clothes. Within a few minutes, I drifted into a deep sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if this is too rushed or too boring. It's just a filler chapter. The fun stuff is coming soon, I promise.**

* * *

><p><em>CHAPTER TWO<em>

"Rise and shine!"

I groaned as I heard curtains being drawn aside and Amanda's annoying voice flooded my ears. "What ti—"

"Shut up for a minute!" she demanded, walking back over to me and sitting on the floor in front of the sofa I was laying in.

We stared at each other for a few moments.

Then she slapped me. Hard.

"Ouch! _Amanda!_"

"That," she said, jabbing a finger in my face, "was for missing the premiere."

I sighed, and she slapped me again. Harder.

"That was for being a bitch yesterday."

I shielded my face, expecting another smack. Amanda then proceeded to kick me in the sides harder than both slaps combined.

"HEY!"

"That," she told me, "was for fun."

My lips turned downwards and I glared at her. "If I didn't have the worst headache right now, I would totally kill you."

Amanda's nose wrinkled as she stood up. "Your breath smells disgusting." She unzipped one of my suitcases and started unpacking for me. "Anyway, like I mentioned, you missed the premiere. Do you have any idea how upset Dad was?"

"Devastated," I murmured sarcastically, running my fingers through my tangled hair.

"He was torn apart." She ignored me, slipping a shirt onto its hanger. The _clink_ it made when it hit the rack pounded through my brain. "Especially when I told him why you didn't come."

"Wait, you _what?_" Now I was fully awake and sitting upright.

"I mean, it's not like you'd mind or anything—I thought he'd taken your subtle little hints, you know?" Amanda made a clucking noise with her tongue as she opened the drawers to my bureau. "But God, you broke his heart."

I grew angrier by the second. "What did you tell him?"

She ignored me once more. "The look on his face… You'd better be able to pucker up to him good, because he is—"

"Amanda!" I yelled.

"Hmm?" she asked innocently, turning around to face me.

"_What. Did. You. Tell. Him._"

"Who?" She made her best I'm-not-to-blame face.

"Ugh. Forget it." I rubbed my forehead, then stood off the couch and walked over to the closet, grabbing my bathrobe and a dress from where she had just hung them up. "I'm going to see him."

"Have fun!" she said brightly, smiling largely and waving. Then she abruptly left.

* * *

><p>A long shower, five aspirins, and five breath mints later, I was on my way to Dad's suite. Along the way, I ran into several crew members, who acknowledged me with a scowl.<p>

"Jerks," I muttered.

I came to Dad's room and decided to enter without knocking. I was soon face-to-face with Jett.

"Ew, it's my little brother." I wrinkled my nose jokingly, but he didn't seem to know that I was only kidding.

"Ew, it's the traitor who gave Dad an ulcer." He turned and flounced into the living room.

I followed him with my mouth agape, and my sunglasses fell off the top of my head. "I did _not!_"

"Better believe it," Jett told me, his brown-black eyes meeting my blue ones very seriously.

"That is _so_ not true! I mean, just because I hate his stupid movies doesn't mean—"

"Katie?"

I whirled around to find myself merely inches from my father's 67-year-old face, and decided to go with the innocent-spoiled-and-perfect act.

"Hi Daddy!" I grinned.

"I didn't know you were stopping by," he said. "I mean, considering you weren't here for the premiere yesterday."

A pang of guilt hit me. I quickly sucked in a deep breath, knowing that the perky attitude would cheer him up in no time.

"Oh my gosh Daddy, I am _so_ sorry! You know how the L.A. traffic is." I lightly touched his arm. "It was just impossible to be punctual!"

He made an "Mm" noise and nodded.

"But you don't have an ulcer or anything, right?" I stared into his eyes with as much affection as I could muster.

"No, Katie; I'm fine." He let out a final sigh before smiling and putting an arm around my shoulder. "Knowing you, four aspirins this morning weren't enough. Eh?" He led me into the kitchen.

"Five." I smirked, relieved. "But another wouldn't hurt, I guess."

"All right," he said, opening up one of the cupboards and pulling out a bottle of pills. "I have to warn you, though—these are some new thing that just came out on the market. They're supposed to have pretty weird side effects."

"Don't care." I stuck out my palm. "Hand 'em over."

He gave me two pills and a glass of water. Within a few seconds, I had tossed them down my throat and immediately began to feel better.

"Come this way, into the living room," he instructed, gently guiding me by the elbow to one of his sofas.

I suddenly began to feel very drowsy. "Dad…"

"It's okay." He leaned forward to take my hand in his. "It's supposed to do that."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry." He stroked my hair. "Hopefully this will teach you a few lessons, Katie."

"Hmm?" I murmured. Things were turning black and white. "I don't understand…"

"You'll be fine, I promise."

"Okay." His face turned into a large swirl.

"In a few hours you'll be…"

I couldn't hear the rest of what he said, because everything became dark.


	3. Chapter 3

_CHAPTER THREE_

"Milady, are you all right?"

I opened my eyes to see a black man staring down at me. He was dressed in a shiny, leather-type material, and had knee-length black boots and a maroon sash that diagonally crossed his chest. One of his eyes was covered with a black patch.

_What the hell?_

I noticed I was laying in the middle of a long corridor with the strange man kneeling beside me. The hallway we were surrounded in was long and had oddly-curved pillars supporting it. It was made up of brown, navy, and black colors.

"Where am I?" I asked. "Who are you?"

"Don't worry, Senator," the man told me. "You fainted on the way from the Chancellor's office, but you should be fine. I'm Captain Typho, your escort. Remember?" He frowned in concern.

"Oh, um... Yeah," I lied, struggling to sit up. No, I certainly did not remember this Typho-dude. Like, did my father decide to do a reverse-Michael-Jackson or something?

That wasn't the only thing I was wondering. I actually had quite a few questions to ask this guy. Such as, _What in the hell is a chancellor?_ and, _Why is my "escort" a n—_

I breathed in deeply. _Okay, Katie. Let's keep it PG here. Enough with the expletives_.

Captain Tyson helped me to my feet. I reached down to brush off my pants, but froze when the fabric that touched my fingers was not the silver dress I'd been wearing earlier. Instead, I came into contact with a smooth, velvet, black-and-maroon gown.

_What the hell?_

I reached up to fix my hair and found it was not the same, either.

"What in the f—"

"Senator Amidala," Captain Thyroid interrupted. "Are you sure you're all right?"

_Amidala?_

The name sounded familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on where I'd heard it before.

"Where are we again?" As I asked this, I knew the voice wasn't mine, either.

"You're in Coruscant, milady."

_Coruscant, Coruscant_…

My stomach dropped.

_Oh fudge_.

"Yes, yes… I'm fine." No, I was certainly not fine. How did I end up in _Star Wars_?

"Right this way, then, Senator," the Captain said, guiding me down the long corridor. "The Jedi will be here at any moment to meet you."

"Jedi?" I choked out, preparing to faint again.

Captain Pterodactyl nodded patiently. "They've been sent to protect you from any further assassination attempts. They're old friends of yours—Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice. You remember them, don't you?"

_Anakin._

If I was correct, this was the beginning of Episode II.

…Which meant that Anakin Skywalker was going to meet me for the first time in something like nine years and fall impossibly in love with me.

My escort led me into another room. It had the same curvy style as the hallway, but there were two long windows on either side of me that overlooked the city. In the center of the room were two oddly-shaped sofas, and at the opposite end from where I was standing was an elevator.

I diverted my attention to one of the windows, hoping that the view of hovercrafts zooming by and a 1000-foot drop would calm me down. Instead I just felt sick.

The elevator doors slid open, and I reluctantly turned my gaze over to the two men that stepped into the room.

"Ani! Ani!" Jar-Jar Binx screamed. "Mesa so happy to see you!"

I groaned inwardly, having forgotten his presence. _As if it couldn't get any worse._

"Lookie, lookie, Senator," Jar-Jar said, interrupting my private pity party. He stepped aside to reveal two figures dressed in brown robes.

I remembered that Ewan McGregor was Obi-Wan, so that left the other one as Anakin. After I awkwardly greeted Obi-Wan, I decided it would be best to take Jar-Jar's approach and use a girly nickname—along with an oh-my-look-how-big-you've-gotten look—to address Anakin.

"Ani? Is that you? My goodness, you've grown."

His green-blue eyes met my gaze, and we stared at each other for a long moment.

"So have you," he finally sputtered. "Grown more beautiful, I mean… And much shorter… for a senator, I mean."

I suddenly realized there was a lot I wanted to tell him. Like, _Hey, we're going to fall in love and fight in this giant arena and then get married and have twins and you'll turn evil and…_

I froze.

_I'll die_.

My mind began to spin as I thought of what would cause my death. _Childbirth?_ Yes, but not the birth itself… The truth suddenly dawned on me.

_I'm going to die because Anakin turns evil. And he turns evil because of me_.

And just like that, I thought of a solution.

I was _not_ going to fall in love with Anakin Skywalker.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan had turned to his apprentice and given him a harsh look.

I decided to step in. "Oh, Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine." _The one I'm _not_ going to marry_.

Anakin looked downwards in embarrassment, and Obi-Wan decided to take the lead.

"Our presence here will be invisible, milady, I assure you," he told me.

My heart raced as I tried to think of an intelligent answer. "I don't need more security—I need answers." And boy, did I need them. "I want to know who's trying to kill me." _So I can essentially avoid them as much as possible and _not _die._

Obi-Wan frowned. "We're here to protect you, Senator, not to start an investigation."

"We _will_ find out who's trying to kill you, Padmé, I promise you," Anakin blurted.

Knowing that an awkward conversation would probably ensue, I made an excuse about having to retire, thanked Captain Fido, and ran out of the room.


End file.
